A night together
by Arlise-Mayaya
Summary: No lo podia evitar, ese cuerpo tenia que ser mi, aun que solo fuera por una noche.
1. A night together

_**A night together**_

**Disclaimers-.**_Los personajes aqui mencionados no me pertenece, pertenece a la CW y los libros a L. J Smith._

Lo mire directo a sus hermosos ojos azules, su propuesta seguía rondando por mi cabeza.

—¿Entonces que dices?. —me pregunto con una media sonrisa, me había pedido una noche juntos, y la verdad era una propuesta sumamente tentadora. Pero el pensar engañar a Stefan me hacia sentir mal, pero era la única oportunidad que tenia de poder estar con Damon, y nadie lo sabría. Podría estar con el otro ser que amaba.

—Solo una noche y nadie se enterara, nada de andar presumiendo que dormimos juntos. —Le dije sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, el solo sonrío.

—Elena—suspiro—Te lo prometo, y créeme que soy un hombre de palabra.

—Tengo que evadir a Stefan.

—No te preocupes, creo que tu hermanito puede servir de algo.

Damon y yo, estábamos en camino hacia…Bueno no me dijo a donde iríamos pero ya estábamos en camino, le había dicho a Stefan que pasara un tiempo de calidad con mi hermano Jeremy, y que yo iría con Bonnie a dormir a su casa, y a Bonnie también le mentí, le dije que me siguiera el juego mientras yo investigaba mas sobre mis padres. Damon me felicito por mis mentiras, y yo claramente me senti culpable, pero aquí estaba en el auto con el otro amor de mi vida, para ser suya al menos una noche.

—Llegamos.

Mire el lugar y me quede perpleja.

—¡Estas loco! ¡Aquí vive Stefan!.

—Tranquila, se fue con Jeremy a Virginia, regresara en dos dias.

—Pero dijimos una noche.

—Y solo será una, solo que es para tener apariencias.

—Esta bien—respondí preocupada.

Baje del auto con nervios, Damon me tomo de la mano y me apresuro a entrar.

De pronto el me tomo de la cintura y me beso.

El primer contacto fue efímero, tan suave, que dudaba si había sido real o no.

No sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto así que me separe de el.

—Damon yo…—comencé a decir pero el me interrumpió con otro beso esta vez de forma más apasionada. Buscó mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar con su lengua. Yo intente romper de nuevo el beso, pero no lo logre, y le concedí el permiso para entrar a mi boca.

Ambas lenguas se tocaban, se probaban. El interior de Damon sabía tan dulce.

Cuando el beso terminó por mi falta de aire, el me dijo pegado a mis labios:

—Vamos a mi cuarto. —me cargo como si fuera una princesa y me llevo con velocidad vampirca a su hermoso cuarto.

Me deposito en su enorme cama tipo matrimonial y delicadamente se coloco encima de mi para volverme a besar dulcemente. Esta vez no quise resistirme, quería a ese cuerpo, lo deseaba con una increíble intensidad.

No pude evitar que un temblor recorriera mi cuerpo mientras el me quitaba mi camiseta rosa.

Intente cubrirme pero el entrelazo sus manos con las mías.

—Te amo Elena—dijo besándome todo el cuello hasta llegar a mi quijada.

Gemí.

—Damon…—

El no me dijo nada solo me miro y comenzó a masajear mis pezones erectos através de la fina tela de mi sostén.

Me apreté mucho mas contra el.

—Como que te sobra ropa—me dijo mirándome con dulzura y prácticamente arranco mi sostén blanco.

El rápidamente me quito mis pantalones y mis calzones blancos y tambien se quito toda su ropa.

Me quede maravillada por su magnifico cuerpo. Ambos estabamos desnudos y contemplandonos mutuamente.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? —pregunte preocupada.

—Por que eres la criatura mas hermosa que e visto en toda mi vida.

—¿Y Katherine?.

—Ella no es nada comparada contigo.

Yo me sonroje e intente taparme con las sabanas de la cama, el solo me miro.

—¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? —Me pregunto serio.

Yo le respondi besando su cuello desesperadamente, necesitaba de el.

El me miró y sin decir más nada, bajó su cabeza y empezó a besar mis senos. Lance un gemido y el los succionó aún más. Bajó su lengua a mi vientre, mientras me besaba el ombligo así hasta llegar a mi zona más íntima, gemí, era un placer inimaginable sentir sus besos en mi cuerpo.

Jamás me habian besado como el lo estaba haciendo.

Introdujo lentamente un dedo en mi entrada haciendo que mi espalda se encorvara y moví mis caderas arriba y abajo, mientras gemía sin parar.

El no pudo aguantar mas y me giro rápidamente penetrándome con su enorme miembro. Lentamente me movi con el para sentirlo mas adentro y el intensificó el movimiento de su miembro dentro de mi.

—No aguanto mas, me vengo—me dijo penetrándome mas rápido y mas fuerte.

—Hazlo—grite—Hazlo.

Y de una ultima embestida ambos nos venimos, yo toque las puertas del cielo.

El se aparto de arriba de mi pero me abrazo.

—Wow—exclame.

El solo me beso el pelo.

—Si, fue mejor de lo que me imaginaba—me dijo al fin.

—Osea que lo habías imaginado.

—Claro que si. Aun que me había imaginado mas cosas. Pero la noche aun es larga.

Él besó mis pezones mientras yo le tocaba el pelo, nuestros cuerpos se unieron con una armonía perfecta que ninguno de los dos podría haber imaginado.

Éramos uno, era el momento perfecto tan perfecto que crei que era mentira.´

Él empezó moviéndose suavemente, pero cuando me movió con él, empezó un ritmo desesperado.. Estaba tan cerca del orgasmo, tan cerca.. unas embestidas más y llegaría

El estalló en mi interior sin previo aviso lanzándome de nuevo al paraíso y robándome la respiración

Cuando me desperté aun estaba en sus brazos, el me miraba con dulzura.

—Odio esto—me dijo de pronto serio.

—¿Qué?

—El que nuestra noche juntos ya se termino.

—Es verdad—dije con tristeza.

Me intente levantar y el me soltó.

Tome mi ropa y velozmente me vestí.

—Es doloroso saber que ya no volveremos a estar juntos.

—Si, era nuestra única oportunidad de estar juntos.

—Entonces ya no hay nada que decir. Lo elegiste a el —me dejo de nuevo serio.

—Damon, esto fue maravilloso pero no cambia nada.

—Lo se. Cuando te dije que te amaba, tu no me correspondiste. —Dijo melancólicamente. —Al menos se que fuiste mía.

Yo solo suspire y me dirigí a la salida, cuando estaba en la puerta suspire de nuevo, lo mire y dije:

—Yo también te amo Damon.

Y sin mas me fui a mi casa a esperar a Stefan para que todo volviera a la normalidad.


	2. The blueeyed man

_**The blue-eyed man**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados de L.J Smith**_

El estaba sobre mi, me acerco mas a él colocando sus labios en mis ahora desnudos pechos, primero besó mis pezones y luego bajó dejando un rastro húmedo por todo mi vientre hasta llegar a mis estorbosos calzones. Se deshizo con rapidez de mi prenda e introdujo su experta lengua en mi húmeda y dispuesta entrada siguió moviendo su lengua dentro y fuera cada vez más a dentro en mi entrada haciendo que arqueara mi espalda.

-¡Damon!- Gemí. Cuando mencioné fue más adentro (si es que era posible) con su lengua. Me corrí en su boca y el lamió con ímpetu. Me sonrío con esa increíble sonrisa que detenía mi corazón.

Ninguno de los dos resistimos, él introdujo su miembro con delicadeza en mi entrada. Me destrozo el saber que estaba siendo tan cuidadoso con migo, mientras que yo deseaba al animal desesperado con el cual tuve una noche increíble. Comenzó a moverse lentamente afuera y dentro, pero sabía bien como era Damon y no lo iba a resistir por mucho tiempo.

Y como una estupida premonición comenzó con un ritmo casi desesperado, haciéndome sentir el placer más grande de todo el mundo.

-Oh-gemí

Y de pronto un ruido me distrajo de mi placer intenso.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-pude decir entre gemidos.

-¿De que hablas Elena?-dijo él mirándome intensamente.

Pi, Pi, Pi, sonaba ahora mucho mas el ruido, sonaba como un ¿despertador?

X

X

X

Apague el despertador sumamente abrumada, otra vez había tenido un sueño húmedo con Damon. Los sueños habían comenzado desde el día siguiente que Damon y yo pasamos una noche juntos.

Después de ese día él y yo casi no pasamos tiempo juntos, nuestra relación se había deteriorado, tan solo por que yo le había dicho que, nada cambiaria el hecho de que yo me quedaría con Stefan.

La última vez que lo vi, fue cuando Stefan fue a conseguir el antídoto para Damon, fue cuando lo cuide. Creo que fue el día más horrible de toda mi vida, sentía que si el se moría yo moriría con él quería decirle con tanta intensidad que lo amaba, pero sabia que si lo decía todo seria peor.

Fue ese día en el que perdí a Stefan, aun no se con seguridad si se fue por que Klaus lo obligó o fue por que él quería. De igual manera cuando Katherine me lo dijo renuncie a él.

Luego a la mañana siguiente Damon ya no había estado, se había ido sin darme ninguna explicación. Y aún que fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, también renuncie a él.

Ya llevo tres meses aquí en Mystic Falls sin los hermanos Salvatore y todo esta bastante tranquilo, Bonnie casi ya nunca usa su magia.

Lo único inusual que pasa aquí es que las dos exnovias vampiro de mi hermano están de vuelta, y el esta sufriendo un trauma peor que el mió (Ama a las tres y no sabe a quien elegir).

Me cambie exasperada por que mis pensamientos habían ido a varar de nuevo a mis dos amores que me habían abandonado.

Baje y busque a mi hermano por la casa, no estaba, de seguro estaba con una de sus novias, mire la casa con melancolía, estaba tan vacía sin Jenna. Era tan increíble como en tan poco tiempo había perdido a mucha gente que amaba.

Camine por el usual camino que utilizaba para ir a la escuela antes de que Stefan llegara a esta ciudad. Me sentía como una desconocida de nuevo, sentía de nuevo la mirada de apoyo incondicional de mis amigos, y como al comienzo de toda esta extraña aventura, cuando me preguntaban si estaba bien mentía.

Camine enfrente del cementerio lentamente cuando un cuervo enorme pasó muy cerca de mi cabeza.

Solté un grito ahogado y una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla. Damon, ese cuervo era tan parecido a él, pero él no volvería, probablemente en este momento él esta teniendo sexo desenfrenado con cualquier zorra, la tristeza me invadió, y se formo un nudo en mi garganta.

-Yo también te extrañe-suspiro con esa jodida voz suya que era tan sexy.

Gire mi cabeza y ahí estaba el, el hombre ojiazul que tanto amaba, el que me había abandonado sin decir nada.

Él se quedo esperando una respuesta mientras yo me desvanecía en el suelo.


End file.
